Unforseen Partner
by Nuki's Cupcake
Summary: Kukai's trip to the beach turns out to be a little more interesting than he expected. Oneshot/KukaixUtau/very slight DiaxYoru hints at the end


_Nuki's Note:_

This was actually birthday gift written for a friend awhile back (lulz I can't remember if I ever actually gave it to her or not) well I found it in my documents, spruced it up just a tad, and decided to post it. Kutau is an interesting pairing, I will say that I do like it. I can see myself writing more for this pairing maybe sometime in the future c8

For now, enjoy, oh and also be warned that there is just some slight naughty thinking on Kukai's part, since I think that as he gets a little older he might develop a bit of a perverted side. Lastly, there are very small hints of human DiaxYoru at the end.  


* * *

**Unforeseen Partner**

"Boring…"

There, he had said it. Kukai admitted it. The beach was boring. When you went with your family and not your friends, it was boring. His parents wouldn't surf or play with him. He was stuck wandering the sandy shores alone with a ball tucked under his arm. As he continued to trudge on, the beach became less populated. Umbrellas that dotted the shore became few in numbers and it was easier to hear the splashing of the waves instead of kids squealing or adults talking.

Every now and then he'd pass an umbrella or two, usually just a young couple who preferred to be isolated. Other than that, the area he was walking in now was virtually empty. If he hadn't looked up he might have missed it. But Kukai raised his head to find an approaching volleyball net in the distance. The lack of any signs of people killed his hopes. God what he would give for just one game with anyone, even a complete stranger.

Despite the fact it was deserted, Kukai found himself steering his way over the net. Maybe if he stayed…maybe he could get someone, anyone to play with him. He could see the bright umbrella tops in the distance. Unsure, he brought his eyes down to his ball.

"Are you going to play by yourself?"

At the question Kukai tore his eyes away from the ball to the source of the voice. How he could have missed that umbrella just a few yards to the left of the net was beyond him. To his disappointment his eyes fell on a blonde girl in some wild polka dotted bikini. For a moment he figured it'd be impossible to get some pampered chick to play a game with him. He perked up when the girl removed her huge sunglasses. Immediately he recognized her as Hoshina Utau; he could definitely convince her to play at least one game.

"Not anymore."

His statement only received a roll of eyes from the girl. "I'm not going to play games with some little boy."

Kukai considered pouting, but his mind managed to work another idea at the last minute. "I guess that's understandable. After all it'd be embarrassing to get beaten by someone younger than you, regardless of the sex."

"…"

* * *

"First one to ten points wins."

Utau nodded her head, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes.

Kukai tensed as he prepared to launch the ball. It wasn't like he was worried or anything, but still it was utterly crucial he won this game. Utau might be competitive, but she was still just a pampered girl. Losing to her would be…NO! He was not going to lose to her. He was going to win.

Confident in himself, Kukai served. For whatever reason, he had expected Utau to miss it. So when she sent the ball hurtling at the sand under his feet, he could only sort of gape as it bounced and rolled away. Utau cocked her head at his shock.

"One point for me."

"Damn…" The boy growled, stiff as he grabbed the ball.

Okay he had to stick to his confidence. But he had to lose the idea that Utau sucked and couldn't play to save her life. New ideas in mind, Kukai served once more. This time he was ready for Utau and managed to score on her side.

Fifteen more minutes into the game and both were tied with seven points. Kukai strained to keep his confidence. It was rare anyone, especially a girl, could do so well against him.

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting." He announced as he managed to score his eighth point. He could use the upside of winning a bet to motivate him more.

"Sure." Utau replied icily, her nails digging into the ball out of frustration.

"If I win…you take off your bikini and walk around the net until at least two people pass by and see you."

"Pervert."

Kukai shrugged. The idea occurred to him when he remembered how her breasts bounced with every hit Utau made. It was nice eye candy, plus, what else were you supposed to do with a girl when not that many people were around.

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

Utau snapped her head back to her umbrella and chair. "I've got an extra bikini in my bag, if I win, you can wear it and walk back to the other side of the beach to get a drink with me."

With the deal settled, the two continued their game. Each now desperate to win, Utau quickly tied the score once more- both settled at eight points each. Kukai was breathing hard when it came down to nine and nine. One slip up could ruin everything. Tense, he inhaled deeply and made his serve.

* * *

"Those kids are laughing at you." Utau whipped her head backwards.

Sure enough, a boy and a girl were walking hand in hand behind her and Kukai. Kukai however, chose to ignore it.

"Isn't that guy wearing a girl's swimsuit?" One whispered very loudly to the other.

"Yeah! What a dork."

Utau grabbed a hold of Kukai's wrist before he could whirl around to tell those brats off.

"They're just little kids and you're even more pathetic if you let them get to you…besides, blue is a good color for you. And the little yellow stars match."

"I'm gonna go touch him, Dia." The boy behind them whispered again. God why were little kids so bad at whispering? He might as well just talk out loud.

"No don't, Yoru, he looks mean!" At least the girl didn't bother to try a god-awful whisper.

Kukai stared down at his feet. He had no idea how it was possible to lose to this girl. Regardless of how it had happened, it still had happened. Yet he didn't feel as mad as he thought he should have been. For whatever reason, he almost felt like he didn't mind wearing Utau's clothes, as girly as they were. In fact…-and he'd never admit this- something about her clothes made him feel tingly in particular places.


End file.
